


树藤

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	树藤

【1】

 

“嘭”

 

车前盖扣上那一刻带起的热风也微微扇起了他额前的刘海。汗珠滚落在下颌，他拽起T恤随意地擦了擦，然后将钥匙交还给车主。下班前的十分钟，扎堆的男孩围在车辆离开后留下的空位处笑闹，他半蹲在一边，安静地将工具收拾好。

 

距离情人节还有一天，围绕着汗水的工作结束后，男孩们的话题自然逃不开这个充满着粉色甜蜜的节日。苦恼着为女朋友送什么礼物，讨论节日那天的去处，总有单身的人承担这天的轮值，Plan本来也是其中之一。

 

“Plan哥都有女朋友了，我还是单身。”委屈的Lock将话题转移到了几年以来总是在这一天跟他同甘共苦的Plan身上。

 

“你这话说的，Plan哥不能有女朋友吗？”其他人笑着打趣，“今年可是Plan哥和女朋友的第一个情人节，你就别争宠了，乖乖留下来值班吧。”

 

Plan笑着摇摇头，也不想过多地去解释什么，为了谢绝这帮同事们拉他去各种摆脱单身的联谊聚会的好意，他只好推说自己有了女朋友。虽然与大家口中的女朋友无关，但这次情人节，他确实有其他事情。

 

打过招呼告别以后，他沿着旧砖墙缓缓地走回家。

 

天色渐暗，灰蒙蒙地罩下来，沿街的小店和摊贩也随着他的脚步亮起了灯，米粉店起锅蒸腾起的一阵水雾盖过了理发店门口竖起的彩色灯牌。水雾沿着瘦削但坚韧的肩膀飘散，他走进小旅馆蓝紫相交的霓虹光影中，瑰丽而暧昧的色调，引得几对男女并肩踏入。路口的交汇处有一棵树，他在家里俯视下去，刚好能看到摇曳的枝叶。路灯的光透过叶片缝隙落在他身上，像是一块块将他身体割裂分解的碎片。

 

对面的便利店打开了紧闭的小门，女孩儿探出头来对他招手：“Plan哥！明天别忘了呀！”

 

他回过头，女孩儿的身上有一层亮白色光晕，恍惚地让他想起同样被灯光照亮然后冲他笑着招手的某个人。

 

小小的愣神后他收回了思绪，笑着对她比了个“ok”的手势。

 

青春是什么样子的呢？这是Sunee某次考试的习作题目。

 

她咬着笔帽歪头在试卷上写：青春大概是一个奇妙的万花筒，里面总是藏着五彩斑斓的梦，就像一朵朵绚烂的烟花。

 

而17岁的那天她在日记本里补充了后半句：Plan哥是最好看的一朵。

 

四年前的那天小雨连绵，Plan搬到了她父亲便利店旁边的那栋小楼，迎着细小的雨珠，Plan推开门，撞响了门铃，望着她眼睛的那一刻，也撞进了她往后的梦境。

 

从此以后她的日记里不再只有无聊的课业和奇怪的客人，大半的篇幅，她带着笑意写下的，都是Plan。

 

满装着女孩温柔情怀的日记本被放进浅黄色的小书柜，她抱过一只毛绒玩具扑倒在床上，心里满溢着粉嫩的泡泡。

 

“Sunee明天要去参加Mean的活动，店里走不开，我有点不放心，Plan你可以陪她去吗？”那天父亲给Plan结账的时候，她就蹲在最后一排的货柜旁假装去看一盒沙拉酱的保质期。

 

Mean的活动她去过不止一次，父亲的担心不过是他们父女俩商量出的小秘密。

 

Plan最开始迟疑的时候她紧张得手指都在发抖，但最终Plan还是答应了。他轻声说：“我会照顾好她。”

 

她在那平静的声线中立刻安稳下来。

 

在日历上画了一遍又一遍的圆圈，直到厚实的纸张快被她油性笔的墨色浸透得出现划纹，这一天终于到了。

 

 

【2】

“今天是情人节啊，不知道Mean弟弟能不能给我们分享一下你印象最深刻的一个情人节呢？”

 

飘摇着粉色气球的舞台四周围满了举着相机的粉丝，在主持人问完这一句话后纷纷开始尖叫起来。

 

Mean弯起眼睛笑着，他说：“应该是即将到来的这一个情人节啊，因为我要跟一位可爱的粉丝一起度过。”

 

伴随着又一阵尖叫和嘈杂的讲话声主持人笑着摇摇头：“我认为粉丝们想听的可不是这么官方的答案哦，弟弟。”

 

她似乎执着地在等待着另一个答案，Mean沉默了不久，眼神转向立在舞台旁一个和他等身的冰淇凌模型，他说：“那个情人节，我吃了二十个Glenn冰淇凌的脆皮。”

 

粉丝和主持人都笑了起来：“我们Glenn找Mean弟弟代言算是找对人了哈，二十个脆皮啊，吃下去你还好吗？”

 

Mean笑着：“这应该问吃下去另一半的人。”

 

“嘿，她来了吗，在现场吗，有人要认领吗？”主持人和台下举手尖叫的粉丝互动。

 

Mean却偷偷放下了牵起的嘴角。

 

大多数的时间，Plan都是在与车子和高温打交道，Mean对这个节日也没有太大的执念，他们在一起的第一个情人节，忙碌的Plan早早地回家为他准备了格外精致的晚餐，晚饭后他拿着两罐啤酒神神秘秘地推着Plan站在窗前，Plan不解地问他要做什么，他的手贴上后颈抑制住Plan想回头的动作，在Plan耳边对着手表轻声倒数：

 

“三、二、一”

 

秒针划过整点，远处繁华城市立起来的广告牌和高楼星星点点的灯光瞬间亮起，璀璨夺目，好像绽开的烟花。

 

Plan总在天黑后回家，努力地在疲惫中打起精神，很少会去关注窗外的灯光。这是某次Mean在等待Plan回家时发现的景色，不知有多少人知道，可他仍旧把它当成想要和Plan分享的秘密。

 

“好看吗，哥。”

 

Plan迟迟没有回答，他偏过头，看到Plan的睫毛微翘，呆呆地看着外面的万家灯火。

 

Plan的眼睛里也有了温柔绵密的光，Mean觉得被灯光掩映的Plan很漂亮，他知道这个词哥哥可能不怎么喜欢但也找不出更合适的形容词。他想，如果Plan眼睛里换成烟火的光芒，那一定会更加漂亮。

 

他想要送Plan烟火，像电视剧里那些很会制造浪漫的男主角一样，装一后备箱的烟花和Plan牵着手点燃，然后他们在绚烂的火树银花下品尝嘴唇的柔软，再将映着星星点点闪光的脸颊刻进自己的眼睛。

 

然而现实往往会叫幻象落空，他只能蹩脚地用一个秘密来替代虚幻的浪漫。

 

可那时Plan却踮起脚吻他，用唇齿诉说爱意，缠绵的亲吻过后，Mean从那迷乱的目光中看到了Plan的忘情，易拉罐倒了满地，他缠着Mean在沙发上做，大开的窗口让呻吟都变成了压抑的喘息。Plan手脚并用地缠住他，叫他往深处去，在他离开的时候挽留，好像不抱得紧一些他就会失重下落。

 

汗水随着他顶弄的动作落在Plan的眼睫，顺着紧闭的眼角滑下来，和Plan的眼泪都混在一起。

 

那一刻他觉得，他们似乎连血液都已经完整地交融。

 

从此以后，只要Plan在他身边，他都会用浪漫去修饰流逝的时间和停滞的空间。

 

第二个情人节，当Plan沉闷着打开家门，一头钻进浴室再擦着头发一言不发地走回房间的时候，Mean知道，Plan要么是跟老板置了气要么是遇上了无理的客人。

 

过了不久，卧室里的Plan拖着长音叫他的名字，在他倚着门框笑眯眯地问有什么事的时候，他听到Plan像小孩子一样撒娇：“我要吃冰淇凌，去买。”

 

“买多少？”

 

“有多少买多少。”

 

这是Plan偶尔的任性，也为了这次任性付出了代价，不情不愿地喝了两个周苦得要命的口服液。

 

当然Mean也连带着受了惩罚，Plan每次咽下口服液苦到打颤儿后，总会气愤地抓起Mean的手腕来咬一口。不是疼的，Mean看着Plan笑，就像小奶猫在磨牙。

 

Plan不喜欢用热水袋，在充斥着火热温度的气候，任何的热源都是附加的累赘。Mean就把手覆上那因为病痛渗透着凉意的小肚子，将手心灼热的温度传递进去，当然有时候也极不老实地捏几下手感极佳的软肉，换来Plan不轻不重的一脚和没什么威慑力的怪罪，“病人你也下得去手。”

 

他笑着把人搂得更紧。

 

二十个冰淇凌二十个脆皮，成熟的哥哥在那一天像个索要安慰的小孩。

 

草莓牛奶巧克力。

 

第二个情人节是这种味道。

 

除了瓶盖上的“再来一瓶”和Glenn做活动时印在包装里的“再来一支”，Plan从小到大的二十几年来，只中过一次奖。

 

和Mean的第三个情人节，Plan难得地攒了一天假期留给Mean，他们订了一家环境安静的餐厅。桌上摆了一颗有着绿油油叶子的小盆栽，指尖轻轻拨弄着脆弱嫩绿的叶子，他发着呆Mean却撑着下巴笑眯眯地看向他。

 

来送菜单的店员将一个精致的方形盒子放在他们面前，告诉他们获得了店里情人节活动的特别礼物。他迷茫地眨眨眼觉得这一切有些不真实，而Mean却极为兴奋地接过了盒子打开来，那里面安安静静地躺着一对戒指。

 

一个上面刻着弯弯的月牙儿，一个上面刻着一片叶子。

 

不在乎走回去的那位店员偷偷地跟同伴说了什么，Mean紧紧攥住了他的手。

 

迎着周围探索的目光Plan面红耳热，但那时也不知哪里来的勇气，就固执地回握，别人越是想看越是议论，他们的手缠得越紧。好像让他们活下去的不是水和食物，而是现在紧贴着的手掌心。

 

戒指Plan只戴了一天，因为尺码确实是有些不合适，那一个小圆环挤得他手指酸胀。将戒指重新放回盒子里的时候他知道，不合适的会让人疼，不论什么都一样。

 

Mean没有过多地要求他戴，但自己却一直戴着。两枚戒指，Mean把他和家人放在并列的位置上。再后来Mean也没有戴了，从什么时候摘掉的Plan也不知道，也许是他从他身边消失的那一天，也许还要更晚一些，但他想，能够摘掉总归是好的。

 

不会像他一样。

 

Mean是被眷顾的人，是要向阳繁茂生长的树。而他曾经是攀附在枝干上的藤蔓，如今枯萎后成为了树下最不起眼的泥土。

 

但这没什么不好，他是树的养分。

 

陪着Sunee来参加这次活动，他没有强烈翻腾的情绪，他看过了这个男孩最幼稚最中二也最无畏的那几年，他甚至知道Mean笑起来眼角会有几条笑纹。他看着男孩抽条、成长，最后变成现在粉丝眼中这个温柔可靠的男人。他曾经比任何人都要贴近Mean，哪怕是现在，从某些方面来说，Mean都从未离开过的他的生活。

 

比如他会买任何一本跟Mean有关的杂志，再比如他会把Glenn每一个外包装上附赠的Mean的贴纸收藏起来。这导致了Sunee总以为他很喜欢吃冰淇凌，然而对于他来说，“喜欢”这种感觉也仅限于他跟Mean在一起的那段时间。

 

“接下来的环节大家都期待很久了吧！”

 

“Plan哥！”女孩紧张地抓住了他的手臂，手心出了一层薄薄的汗，“Plan哥要把好运气带给我！”

 

“N'Mean会抽到哪位幸运粉丝呢！大家一定要看好自己手里领到的号码票哦！”

 

音乐营造的氛围更加紧张，Mean也调皮地笑着拉长了在抽票箱中挑选的时间。

 

这种时候多一秒也是漫长的煎熬，主持人取走了Mean手中的号码纸。

 

“096号！请这位粉丝朋友尽快到台上来呀，Mean很期待和你度过一个甜蜜的情人节呢。”

 

身边的Sunee突然发出一声尖叫，她攥着手中的号码票仔细地看了好几遍，然后一下子抱住Plan小兔子一样跳起来。

 

刹那间几乎所有人的目光都聚集在人群中这个不起眼的角落，身边人小声的议论中摄像机摇摇晃晃地找到了她，背后的大屏忽然切出了拥抱着的两个人。

 

就那一刻，Mean觉得自己脑袋一片空白，像被人用木棍击中了头部，又像是在包裹严实的身体上撕开了一道口子。他攥紧了拳头，无名指上是一个清晰的戒痕，那样深刻地烙印在他手指上，好像一辈子也无法恢复成原先的形状。

 

他听到脑袋里一声刺耳的轰鸣，浑身冰凉地愣在那里。

 

接着他丢下了抽出的号码票，丢下了他这么多年套得完完整整的包装壳，像是即将枯死的植物终于见到了水源，又像是无法独活的寄生物终于找到了载体，他就那样忽略了主持人的疑惑和无措，慌张又急切地朝着台下跑去。

 

一只手拉住了他的手臂，在他即将要走下台阶的前一秒，他被扯拽回现实，P'Nook皱眉看着他，“交给我。”

 

他看到了P'Nook的口型，又撞上正要走上台来的那个女孩。

 

P'Nook攥住他手臂的力道足以让他清醒。摄像机此刻已经转到他面前，他努力扯出一个笑容，微微欠身朝着女孩伸出了手。

 

P'Nook松了一口气，紧接着他迎来了粉丝尖叫的声浪。

 

他牵着女孩走上台，却没办法再集中注意力。眼神急切地扫过女孩走过来的地方，但最后只能看到涌动的人潮。

 

【3】

 

Sunee清楚地记得自己上一次中奖是什么时候。

 

一个小的人形立牌和一件应援T恤，是出道纪念日的时候，从Mean的粉丝站那里得到的。

 

她很早就知道Mean了，那时候她还是个初中生。店里的货柜上摆了一本杂志，她做功课无聊就拿起来翻看，刚好看到封面上那个目光深情地抱着另一个女生的Mean。

 

翻开杂志很简单，合上杂志也轻易，就像这个世界上所有无法预估的际遇，直到她某天终于将电视剧里的Mean和多年前自己轻巧的一瞥重叠。

 

小女孩的心思绮丽又洒脱，喜欢总来得那么轰轰烈烈。

 

Mean牵住她手的那一刻，她就像是被某个仙女用魔法施予了奇迹，这才有机会能踩着云层在天空停留一会儿和太阳先生说说话。

 

候场时间她收到了Plan的消息，说他会在门口等着送她回家，她握着手机，心里踏实又安稳。

 

真的是太美好的一个情人节了。

 

她抑制不住笑意。

 

“什么事这么开心？”Mean的声音带着笑意停靠在她身边。

 

“啊，没有。”她慌张地抬起头，在和正拉开椅子落座的Mean对视了一眼后红着脸颊垂下了眼睛。

 

迎合情人节的气氛，餐厅四周布满了粉色和白色的气球，Mean抬手随意拽了一个揉捏着玩儿，小动作有些可爱。“可以问一下你的名字吗？”他笑着问。

 

“Sunee。”她仍旧不敢抬头。

 

“Sunee妹妹，”他说，“希望你今天过得开心。”

 

侍者送上了牛排和沙拉，Mean也放掉了手里的气球，拿起刀叉切起了牛排。

 

“活动会有点晚，Sunee妹妹晚上一个人回去吗？”Mean熟练地切着牛排，声音听不出什么波澜。

 

“有朋友在等我呐，P'Mean。”

 

切牛排的手明显停了一下，不过很快又恢复了动作。“男朋友啊？”Mean不经意地问。

 

“还不是啦。”她的耳朵红了起来，“不过我觉得今天这么好运，如果告白的话应该也可以的吧。”

 

突然一阵沉默。

 

她偷偷看了Mean一眼，Mean正把他不喜欢吃的蔬菜挑到一边。有些失落，因为她觉得Mean应该会给她一些祝福或是别的话，谁能想到Mean却沉默以对。

 

八点五分。

 

Plan对这个时间节点的记忆还停留在几年以前那个隔着朦胧水汽的告白。

 

男孩稚嫩的脸，清爽的短发，还有握紧他手腕的手掌心。

 

他坐在商场里的休息椅上，按亮了手机屏幕，划过一排排软件，最后又无聊地什么都不想做。面前是一家咖啡厅，挺拔的店员正站在门口为每一位光临的客人送上一支玫瑰。

 

手机响起了信息提示音，他抬起手点开对话框——

 

来自陌生的号码，只有一句简简单单的，我好想你。

 

他知道是谁，如果没有刚才那一刹那的目光交汇，他不会如此确定。

 

路过的女孩儿手里握着一支冰淇凌，包装上是那个人笑起来的样子。商场里甜蜜的音乐在四处流动，可他的心脏却停留在记忆磨损的边角。

 

这一次又要逃到哪里去？他看着那条信息发愣。这不是玩什么捉迷藏的游戏，只一次他就耗费了全部的精力。

 

“Plan哥，我在C口，你在哪里？”

 

Sunee的信息很快覆盖上来，他急忙回复：“我去找你。”

 

 

【4】

 

那之后Plan的生活开始发生了变化。

 

要说翻天覆地也没那么严重，但一些累加的细枝末节也无法叫人忽略。

 

比如他早晨匆忙出门时，会看到门把手上挂着一份热腾腾的早餐。比如晚班他回到家里，门把手上就又多了一罐啤酒和一支冰淇凌。再比如，快要迟到的早晨他决定骑单车上班，谁曾想破损的轮胎给了他当头一棒，气恼地小跑着离去，可等到回来时却发现自己的单车换了新。

 

他蹲下身转了转单车的滚轮，眼角的余光看到远处一辆不属于这里的车子驶离这些低矮拥挤的房屋。破旧发霉的墙体中穿梭着崭新的车子，像是落入泥潭的一只白鸽。

 

“六点半开始。”

 

P'Nook的消息出现在手机屏幕刺目的白光中，Mean回复了一句“马上”便发动车子离开了这片陌生又熟悉的房区。

 

只要有了一点线索，其他的信息便会连成串似的在眼前展开，P'Nook将地址给了他，小小的信封里，还装着一把轻飘飘的钥匙。

 

关于重逢的场景无论是清醒时还是在梦中Mean都想了无数次，他几乎被那段恋情蚕食掉了生活的大半部分。

 

“你还爱他吗？还是说只是为了完满几年前的遗憾。”

 

给他钥匙和地址的时候P'Nook这样问他。

 

他给不出答案。

 

因为那其实是比爱更加顽固和致命的东西，他无法定义。爱与不爱在它的面前都变得无比渺小易碎，它坚固地缠绕在身体的各个部位，最终在他物不可触及的灵魂深处，演化成一份永远也无法摆脱的执念。

 

是的，永远。

 

即使重逢，他也无法停止。

 

像很久之前他从Plan手中抢过另一枚钥匙时那样，现在银灰色的钥匙又在他指尖摩挲。

 

不论从前还是现在，他都是那段关系里最无知的人。从前他不知道Plan为什么会不辞而别，现在他不知道Plan对他抱持着怎样的情感。

 

不敢再像之前拥有Plan爱意时那样放肆，他想用一个最稳妥的方法靠近Plan如今的生活。

 

三年前他是被抛弃的那一个，三年后这仍旧是他最害怕的一点。

 

关于恨意，他有过。在回国后面对着落了锁的房子时，在他知道从前的回忆都被Plan锁在屋子里而他无处可寻时，它铺天盖地的从头浇下来，但也只不过一刹那。

 

那天他蹲坐在门口整整一个下午，把相机摔得粉碎又后知后觉地去拼凑。毒辣的烈日变成金红色的火焰熄灭了一般斜斜地沉了下去。他想一定是自己做错了什么，所以哥哥才不再继续爱他，他想一定是因为自己的幼稚弱小，所以哥哥才离开他，连一声道别都不愿对他讲。

 

他可以承担所有的错，也可以承担Plan不再爱他这件事，可他承受不了Plan就这样从他的生命中消失，连一丝痕迹也不愿给他留。

 

“Mean来啦。”

 

他按时抵达了现场，是他新电影的宣传活动。又是密密麻麻的粉丝，他们正随着开场前一遍又一遍播放的片花尖叫。

 

Mean闭上眼睛也知道片花里的每一句对白是出自于哪个镜头，电影里他爱女主角爱到疯狂，最后又不得不放手，戏剧性的场景投入现实却也不会太过突兀。

 

所有的声音戛然而止，大屏幕也暗了下来，是片花也是电影里最重要的一部分。

 

“嘟”

 

“嘟”

 

“嘟”

 

电话提示的忙音。

 

Mean的脸在这阵忙音中逐渐清晰。

 

他看着镜头，一遍一遍拨打着毫无回应的电话，没有一句对白，可他眼睛里绝望的情绪似乎要穿透冰冷的屏幕。

 

那是一场情感极其内敛的戏，没有歇斯底里的哀求，也没有声泪俱下的表白，可他却像用尽了毕生力气一般对着空白的电话无助又机械地一遍一遍拨打着，打到最后他的期盼都变成了层层落下的灰烬。

 

握住电话的时候，他分不清拍摄与现实，导演明明喊了“cut”，他仍在呆滞地发抖。

 

助理妹妹都吓了一跳，赶紧捧着一杯柠檬水递了上去。她从Mean签约时就一直跟着，也从来没见过Mean这种样子。

 

像一棵被残忍地掘出根茎的小树。

 

繁茂的、充满活力的绿叶是浮在表面的生机，而最深的地底藏着一个不为人知的秘密，那才是支撑着树生存下去的东西。 

 

镜头是假的，谁都知道这是Mean表演出来的一场戏。可镜头也是真的，它记录了壁垒坍塌的瞬间，也剖开了隐晦压迫的情感。

 

 

【5】

 

在房门前站了快有一个小时，Mean终于看到了朝他缓缓走过来的身影。

 

逆着夕阳金红色的光晖，手里还提着两袋食材。那个轮廓在他眼睛里突然变得模糊，他急忙站直了身体，手指无措地绞着衣角。

 

“又没带钥匙？”将食材塞进他手里，Plan回身将钥匙插进锁孔。

 

他抱着食材傻笑，低头像个期待家长零食投喂的小孩子一样去看大包塑料袋里杂七杂八的东西：“哥买了什么好吃的？”

 

“你能不能惦记一点有用的东西。”

 

Plan打开门，室内的陈设干净整洁。没有了晾晒衣物的阻挡，阳光透过纱窗落在有着浅淡纹路的白瓷地砖上，充盈了花盆的绿萝正在金色光芒的笼罩下肆意延展着枝叶。

 

“进来呀，愣着干嘛？”Plan站在门口，笑意盈盈地看着他。

 

阳光散尽，面前只有一道落了锁的门，将四年的时间细化成隔离的两个空间。

 

那把钥匙在Mean的手心里印出了齿痕，他不自觉地战栗，因为他知道自己即将重新进入到Plan的世界里。

 

要是问他为什么要这样做，他也无法回答。或许人都有求生的本能，他只不过是在获取活下去的氧气。

 

钥匙试了几次才对准锁孔，契合进去的样子就像一根将他拉出深渊的藤蔓。

 

“回来了，想吃什么？”Plan躺在沙发上咬着薯片含混地问他。

 

他急匆匆地甩掉背包，像个小吸盘一样贴合上去，承受了双人重量的沙发发出不堪重负的惨叫，他却把全身都跟Plan紧密相贴，腰胯、大腿，他的脸埋在Plan颈间深深地吸气，Plan眼镜都被他蹭歪，轻声笑着要他坐起来。

 

在那嫩白的侧颈轻咬一口，他撑着手臂抬起头，拿掉了Plan的眼镜，那双清澈透亮的眼睛便毫无阻碍地映入他的眼里。忽闪的睫毛也洒落爱意，Plan的双手在他脖颈后交扣，他低下头，叼走了Plan嘴里的另一半薯片。

 

在一起的时候什么都喜欢分一半，同一袋零食、同一瓶水、同一块面包，因为他们是彼此的另一半。后来Plan离开，他也被带走了一半，像两条动脉血管的衰竭，他带着记忆的残影苟延残喘。

 

那盆绿萝还在，枝叶肆意伸展，生机勃发。

 

沙发上铺了一堆线路结构图，Mean再熟悉不过，那与Plan的工作息息相关。标注的字迹小巧精致，Plan写字的姿势极其不标准却又稚嫩得可爱，向左偏着头，肩胛将后背的衣料撑起，视线向下就能看到后颈上的那颗痣。他为了逗Plan会故意将手从衣领向下伸进去，Plan一开始也会躲，到后来就习惯了似的任由他的手去抚摸光滑的背脊。

 

熟悉的气息再度将他包围，双腿快要支撑不住身体，他几乎要溺毙在里面。

 

“Mean！Mean！你过来！”

 

卧室里传来Plan的声音，催促的语调像个任性要求家长来陪他玩耍的小朋友。

 

他走进去，Plan就靠在床头，身边放了挂着失败游戏界面的手机。小朋友皱着眉，气鼓鼓地朝他张开手。

 

Plan反过来求他的安慰和抱抱，Mean受用极了，什么也没想就俯身将软乎乎的身体抱进怀里。

 

紧接着肩膀传来一阵沉闷的痛意，他惨叫一声，挣扎着要走又被Plan手脚并用地缠上。

 

“你生气归生气怎么还把我当磨牙棒啊哥你也太过分了吧。”

 

已经逃不掉了，他也放弃了挣扎，干脆随着力道将人放倒在床上。

 

Plan松了口，理直气壮的样子：“你替你们游戏玩得菜的人被我咬一口怎么了？”

 

“咬的地方不对。”看着那张脸气呼呼的样子Mean笑着逗他，“哥的嘴咬别的地方更合适。”

 

明白什么意思的Plan瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，更暴力的行为还没下得去手，Mean便赶紧低下头安慰地同他接吻，轻而易举地就将怒火化成温柔的欲望。

 

风带着凉意穿过纱窗将满墙的明信片吹得哗哗响，几张翻转的明信片中央，挂着一枚光泽通透的银色戒指。

 

Mean伸手抚过那枚圆环，一个小小的月牙儿刻在上面。因为尺码不合适Plan再没戴过，他也暗自承诺过要给Plan戴上比这更加好看的一个。那时他亲眼看着Plan将它放在明信片中间，放在梦想中间，放在那颗自由和不被拘束的心脏中间，怎么也想不到它会被无声地抽离。

 

P'Nook劝过他，要他摘掉戒指给自己一个重新开始的机会，可他偏要每天戴着，直到固执地回忆起那段夭折恋情像癌细胞一样扩散至全身，他再用自己的无可救药和时间拉扯。

 

每一张明信片的背后都用油性笔写了一排数字，看起来怪异费解，但是Mean知道，那是他所拍摄的每一本杂志的日期。从他们还在一起时的第一本，到半个月前的内页专访，四年的时间，他好像从未离开过Plan的生活。

 

Plan说过，那些明信片是他生活下去的期盼，可是现在，他也出现在明信片背后。

 

有什么从心底滋长，接着在四肢百骸缠绕，他抬手紧紧地握住那挂在明信片中央的戒指，好像跨过时间在四年前抱住了那天在他眼前被人潮淹没的背影。

 

当初为什么要走？为什么不把一切解释清楚？这时所有的疑惑其实都已经不再重要，千万条伸展的枝叶只有一个延续生命的根茎——

 

你也离不开我。

 

两枚银色圆环终于在此刻重逢，月牙儿和叶子，纹路仍旧清晰深刻。

 

钥匙落在地面发出散乱的声响，一时间连呼吸也跟着乱了套，他们都从回忆中走了出来，Mean是，Plan也是。

 

风穿过窄小的走道在他们身边停滞，Mean几乎是下意识地伸手捉住了Plan的手腕，那腕骨的弧度在他记忆里越发清晰。他看着那双熟悉的、清亮如初的眼睛，深深地看着，似乎要把这几年亏欠眼睛和记忆的轮廓给找回来。

 

他等了Plan很久了。

 

心脏像被风吹起的鼓胀风衣，他的力道坚定到不容拒绝。可四年前是Plan先后退了一步，现在又是Plan先避开了他的眼神，手腕从他的手心中挣脱，也不顾挣扎出了多么显眼的一道红印。Plan就像一片被风吹走的叶子，一点儿痕迹也不肯在他掌心留下。

 

他们之间没有平静的“好久不见”，也没有疯狂的质问，Mean的手在失去实质的触感后固执地钳住Plan的肩膀，他把人按在挂满明信片的墙壁上，那枚戒指就在Plan的头侧随着他们的动作晃动。

 

四年前的滂沱大雨里他哀求他的拥抱，四年后他知道痛苦的哀求和等待像不可回收的垃圾一样毫无用处，适时狠下心去争取，再切断那人隔离开他的刺。

 

这是四年来，Mean学到的事。

 

将Plan推拒他的双手固定在头侧，Mean低下头吻了上去。Plan偏头躲避，他却从唇珠舔舐到嘴角。被啮咬破损的嘴唇，是他这四年求而不得的止痛药。

 

过了许久，像是知道挣扎的徒劳一般，Plan放松了身体，甚至在Mean的舌尖顶住牙关后顺从地张嘴接受。激烈的啃咬和勾缠让他皱起眉来，Mean饱胀的情感终于找到了宣泄口。

 

爱在亲吻中蔓延滋长，也在亲吻的时间里消逝。

 

Mean的下颌比从前更有棱角，肩膀也宽阔了不少，Plan低下头，发现MeanT恤的袖口被肌肉撑得紧紧巴巴。

 

他逃不了。

 

他被抱得很紧，在Mean偏头咬他耳垂和侧颈的时候，他说：“对不起。”

 

Mean的动作顿了顿，但也没有停。

 

Plan伸手回抱住他，仰起头将下巴抵在他的肩膀：“你愿意的话，当我补偿你。”

 

亲吻停在了耳垂，Mean抬起身子不可思议地看着他：“哥就要跟我说这个？”

 

安静的房间却像卷起了风暴。

 

Plan垂下眼睛，不再与他对视。

 

Mean却强硬地掰过他的下巴，让他看着墙上那枚散发着崭新光泽的戒指：“关于这些，哥没有想说的吗？”

 

Plan咬了咬下唇，双手抵住Mean的肩膀用力把人推开：“都是过去的事，你要我说什么。”

 

“在我这里，”Mean看着他，“从来都不是过去。”

 

他抬起头，发现Mean看向他的眼神已经无法被扯断。而他唯一逃离的方法，只有和过去切割。

 

握住挂着明信片的细绳，几乎用尽了全身的力气，他狠狠地撕扯，那满墙的纸片随着他的动作哗啦啦地散落一地，像是碎掉的玻璃。

 

Mean来不及阻止，眼睁睁地看着它破碎，戒指和地面磕碰出清脆的响声，也不知滚落到哪里去。眼神一如既往的平静，Plan像是丢掉了一袋生活垃圾。“这样可以了吗？”

 

Mean的眼眶泛红，呼吸也变得沉重，他本该有千百句话要说，可此刻也只能像被逼入绝境的小兽一般绝望地喘息。他掐住Plan的脖子把人按在床上，Plan只是偏头闭上眼睛，好像接下来无论发生什么也都与他无关。

 

他低下头，啃咬紧闭的双唇，他的手向上撩起了宽松的T恤，他听到细微而颤抖的呼吸，在他伸手解开Plan裤子纽扣的时候。Plan就那样安静地躺着，锁骨随着胸口的起伏印出深深浅浅的线条，他抿着下唇，微微皱起眉头，被弄得凌乱的衣衫好像让这一切都变了质。

 

眼泪落在脸上的爬行感和雨水是一样的，Plan知道有水滴打湿了他的睫毛，也顺着他的脸颊下落，就像第一年的情人节。不同的是，那时他们很近，现在他们却很远。是小树和太阳的距离，也是泥土和枝叶的距离。

 

禁锢住身体的力道逐渐松缓，他却始终没有睁开眼睛。身边凹陷的床恢复了原来的形状，他听到布料摩擦传来的一阵悉悉索索的声响，黑暗在眼前飘忽成肆意尖锐的棱角，他只能感受到眼睛的刺痛。

 

脚步声渐行渐远，直到关门声像引燃的火药卷起了巨大的尘爆，他才梦醒一般地抬起手挡住了自己的眼睛。

 

睫毛是湿的，脸颊也是湿的，眼泪混合在一起，哪里分得清谁是谁的。

 

 

【6】

 

Mean再也没有给他送过早餐，只是偶尔在黄昏掩映下的傍晚，他打开窗子，能看到树下倚靠着那个熟悉的身影，戴着渔夫帽和口罩，站得累了就蹲在那里，头顶粼粼的金红色夕阳在他身侧仿佛留下了光圈，树叶哗哗作响，像是梦境传来的信号。

 

几次忍不住打开窗子，视线交汇时Plan下意识地要走。可Mean低下头给他发来了消息，那个没被他备注的陌生号码，上一条还是情人节时候的“我好想你”。

 

Mean说：“我只是想看看你。”

 

他抿着嘴唇，手指犹豫了一下，还是按了回拨，他立刻就看到了Mean熟悉的笑容，弯着眼睛，好像有用不尽的活力和勇气。

 

“哥。”声音轻快也有着隐隐的期待。

 

他却要把它打碎。

 

“Mean......”

 

拒绝的话有很多种说出口的方式，可是到嘴边后又拥堵得一句也说不出。

 

Mean站在树下，看着他的眼神就像无数条蔓延滋长的藤蔓，紧紧地缠住了他。

 

他挂了电话，然后用力地关上窗子。

 

像天边沉沉落下的夕阳，Mean眼中的光彩也随着Plan的离开逐渐消散。

 

 

那天之后Mean再也没来过了，买日用品的时候，连总是活力满满的Sunee都无精打采的样子。

 

“唉，好久都没看到Mean了。”

 

拿牙膏的手停顿了一下，Plan装作不经意地问：“他怎么了？”

 

“不知道啊，电影的宣传也没有出席，还有几个代言活动也换了人，经纪人只是说他需要休息，具体怎么样就没下文了。”将Plan的东西一个一个装进塑料袋，她低下头有些害羞地问，“Plan哥今晚有空吗？”

 

发呆的Plan回过神来，下意识地回答：“要上班。”

 

“好的呀。”她失落地垮下肩膀，“那……”

 

话还没有着落，她就看到Plan心事重重离开的背影。

 

云被风吹成絮状飘散在天空，Plan也跟着心烦意乱。回家的路上要路过那棵枝繁叶茂的树，刷拉刷拉的声响过后，一片叶子落在他的面前。边角泛着病态的淡黄，复杂的脉络中间被小虫蛀了好几个小洞。

 

它也曾经接近过蓝天，接近过阳光，最后又无力垂落下来。知道结局枯萎残败，可它仍旧偏执地要做一片叶子。这是大自然赋予生物的命运和本能。

 

他回到家里，卧室的墙壁上只有中间那一排明信片没有挂好，因为他还没找到戒指。趴在地上几乎要把床底的每一个边角都摸索遍，他终于碰到了一块微凉的金属，急切地将它拿出来结果发现那只是一个易拉罐的拉环。

 

期待落空的感受就是这样叫人无法招架，他倚靠着床沿，瓷砖地面传来了冰冷的凉意。他终于开始慌乱。

 

不死心地搬动床铺，然后是床头柜，接下来是衣柜，刺耳的声响从摩擦处传出来，切割着人的耳膜。不一会儿就听到了急促的敲门声，伴随着一个男人要他小声一点的叫喊。他没听到，急切又疯狂地四处找寻着那枚戒指。

 

整个房间都乱七八糟，唯独重新排好的明信片整整齐齐地挂在墙上。

 

就是在这种糟糕透顶的时候，他接到了一个电话。陌生的男人对他说：“你来看一下Mean好吗？”

 

没有任何解释，只是丢下了一个医院的地址，他再回拨过去却没有人接。

 

“啪”

 

空调指示灯无力地闪动两下，不知是哪里的线路问题，整栋楼都断了电。热气弥漫着涌进了整间屋子，可他的身体却在急剧失温。

 

下午六点的曼谷，车辆拥堵得像是一个堆放了彩色塑料袋的垃圾处理场，下班的车潮快要将他吞没，他坐着摩的穿梭在其中，路上仍旧在发颤。

 

Mean躺在病床上，偏头看着灰暗的窗外。他头上缠着白色绷带，褐色的病服只衬得他皮肤没有血色似的苍白。

 

“今天路上那么堵，他来得不会很快的。”将手里的水杯塞进Mean的手里，P'Nook坐在床沿拿出手机来看了看，他轻声叹气，“都打了十几个电话了，你这样他会很担心。”

 

因为睡眠不足拍戏的时候不小心从台阶上摔了下来，不是很严重的伤，医生说只需要留院观察几天，Mean却执意要P’Nook给Plan打那个语焉不详的电话。

 

Mean坐起身，手指轻轻摩挲着杯壁：“我就是要逼他。”

 

嘴唇贴着透明的杯沿，喉结滚动，Mean仰头将水喝完。

 

他没像从前一样因为Plan的拒绝变得四分五裂，他的确觉得煎熬觉得痛不欲生，但这不能阻止他的坚定和决绝。将杯子递还回去，他说：“我就是要他知道，我们谁也离不开谁。”

 

像是汲取了养分的树藤在雨水中疯长，接着缠成了坚固的锁链，再也不会松动分毫。

 

Mean的身体随着开门的声响而紧绷，但他没有等来Plan，打开门时女人皱着眉，神色沉重。

 

掩盖好失落的情绪，他叫了一声：“妈。”

 

“头还晕吗？”她问。

 

扯出一个笑容，他安慰道：“没什么事情，休息几天就可以出院了。”

 

她坐在床沿，握住他的手，看起来却欲言又止。

 

Mean心里顿时涌上一阵不安。

 

 

【7】

 

Plan离开医院的时候，天已经完全暗了下来，空气又开始泛起潮意。天空被城市的灯光映出红蓝的菱形色块，不知是光害还是阴云逼走了星星和月亮。

 

充满消毒水气味的医院走廊，来往的医生和病患在眼前失焦般晃动，他稳住摇摇欲坠的身体和女人对视，就像四年前他稳住颤抖的声线和她说话。

 

他礼貌地朝她合掌，同时也落下了打开那扇门的手。

 

他本不该出现在这里的。

 

或者说任何与Mean有关的一切他都不该再扯上联系。

 

可是他又能去哪里。

 

他就像那片残破的叶子，明明失去了攀附的资本却又偏偏无法独活。

 

早就知道自己离不开Mean。不然他不会偷偷地将Mean填满自己的生活，不会把那枚不合适的戒指挂在明信片中间，更不会昏昏沉沉地来到医院。

 

医院的门口并不安静，灯如白昼，高高地映照着地面的一切。有人陷入绝望，有人寻找希望，却没有人像他一样进退维艰。

 

刚刚他就站在那间病房门口，似乎要将眼神都烙印在Mean的身上，他看见Mean苍白无力地倚靠着床头，头发顺服地散在缠了绷带的额前，那侧脸的轮廓仍旧英挺，侧颈的皮肤在医院的灯光下显出病态的白。他看到起身时的Mean似乎因为疼痛微微皱了皱眉，于是他连心脏也跟着揪紧。其他的什么都不在意了，他现在只想变成什么柔软的东西盖住那些伤痛，让Mean的感知里只留下温柔和爱抚。他知道，Mean需要他，反过来也是同样，他想要不管不顾地走进去，可是却被另一种冷硬无比的力量推拒着远离。

 

他回过头，视线向上攀升，最后停留在12层某间病房透出来的微光。

 

 

帽子和口罩戴好，病服也来不及换下，Mean随意套了一件风衣，拿起了桌上的钥匙。

 

P'Nook还在洗手间里，他轻手轻脚地走出房间，接着迅速地穿过走廊走到电梯门前。

 

没有人发现他这一个逃跑的病人。

 

打开车门的时候，他接到了P'Nook的电话，开头便是提高了声调的质问：“你在哪儿！”

 

他平静地发动车子：“我去找他。”

 

“你疯了吗？等你伤好了再去也不迟，你现在这是干什么？”

 

“P'Nook，”Mean喊他，声音终于开始松动，“我怕，我怕他跟四年前一样不见了。”话说到这儿，他挂了电话，将手机扔到了后座。

 

又要下雨了。

 

Sunee看着驶过的车辆忍不住担心起还要上班的Plan。

 

出院前的电视里播放着不知道是否准确的天气预报，Mean一路绷紧了身体一条街一条街地找过去，一直到Plan的家里他也没能松弛下来。楼上没有开灯，窗户紧闭着昭示主人的离去，可他不死心，一遍又一遍拨打着忙音提示的电话，像四年前一样带着崩溃的期盼。

 

他手脚冰凉，理智的壁垒也在随之塌陷，四年前那将他身体另一半掏空的一天已经在他记忆里形成了巨大的漩涡，带着细小的尖刺扎进皮肤、混进血液，将他牢牢地绑住，无法挣脱。

 

车前是那棵树，Plan打开窗就能看到的树。

 

“嗒”

 

一滴雨珠落在了车窗上，蜿蜒成曲折的线条，渐渐的雨滴连成了线，细小地在车窗滑落。

 

Mean在后视镜里看到了那个人。

 

他像是从世界的另一头走过来，身后是曼谷斑斓的霓虹灯光，他垮下肩膀缓慢地走着，丝毫察觉不到绵绵的细雨。路灯昏黄的光芒上雾气笼罩，沿街小店铺损坏的灯牌不规律地闪烁着暗沉却瑰丽的光，Plan的剪影就这样在其中渐渐清晰。

 

车窗前划过的水痕似乎把人都切割成了破碎扭曲的形状，雨水模糊了光斑，Plan在他眼睛里都快要飘渺成一个光怪陆离的梦。

 

他打开车门，水滴沾染上他的头发和他缠了一圈的绷带，关门的声响惊动了Plan，看向他的黑亮瞳仁里满溢着不知名的情绪。惊讶、喜悦、沮丧、犹豫......那混合成异常复杂却又闪亮的光芒，吸引着他、缠住了他，叫他的眼里再容不下其他。

 

对视的时间短暂又漫长，Plan终于向他跑过来，切断了阻隔他们的雨幕朝他跑过来，时针似乎在他的脚下倒退，就这样一步一步，好像拨回到了四年以前。

 

他听到自己巨大的心跳声，一只颤抖的手从肩膀抚上他的侧颈，然后是脸颊，最后停在他的伤处。四年的分别让他们在这一刻离得好近。

 

近到可以分享彼此的呼吸。

 

“哥来得好慢。”Mean说。

 

就像从前的无数个夜晚，他百无聊赖地躺在沙发上等来了结束晚班的Plan，最后轻声说出的这一句甜蜜的埋怨。

 

“晚一点，晚一点也没关系，”Mean自顾自地说，双手绕过他的肩膀将他抱住，“反正你也不会再走了。”

 

Plan没有拒绝，也没有迎合。Mean看着那双深沉的眼眸，偏头扣住他的后脑吻他。

 

Plan顿时卸了力气。

 

他的固执和坚持被齿轮在咬合时挤压得破碎不堪。就好像有无数的碎片争先恐后地按进他的身体，带来疼痛的同时也在告诉他——

 

你逃不掉的。

 

真的逃不掉。

 

他费尽力气用了四年时间想要撕扯掉附着在身上的本不该属于他的皮肉，却就在短短几天被打回原形。命运把他们缠得牢靠，用的是越挣扎越紧的死结，他也只能选择接受。

 

雨势渐长，担心Mean的伤处Plan微微分开了两个人的嘴唇，Mean却不甘心地追上去，Plan被他的力道推得退后一步，后背便贴上了那棵被雨水打湿的大树。粗糙的树干磕碰着传来一丝痛感，他微微皱了皱眉。

 

身体沁透了雨滴带着浓重又冰凉的湿意，可交缠的嘴唇却火热地在雨水中燃烧。

 

他们就像一面摔碎的玻璃，又在相同的大雨中重新拼合。

 

时间日复一日地消逝，地球日复一日地旋转，雨水每年都会洒向拥挤的城市，而每晚七点，曼谷最繁华的商业区会亮起烟花似的灯光。天地间空茫一片，大雨泼洒一般地下落，顷刻间打湿了那两个渺小又不起眼的微尘。唇舌勾缠时尝到了雨的滋味，Plan抬手勾住Mean的脖子，张开嘴巴任由自己的一切被Mean掠夺干净。

 

他们在雨水中被浸湿，繁茂绿叶的遮盖下世界好像只剩下了他们两个人，天空早已没有了昼夜晨昏，外面也没有了世俗权宜，他们随着下落的雨水放纵，在紧贴的体温中复生。

 

Mean向前倾身，大雨也扯不断他们望向彼此的眼神，Plan笑着，纤细的小腿缠上了他的，他了然地伸出手握住坚韧的膝弯，Plan轻巧地用力，双腿在他腰后交叉，整个人挂在了他的身上。

 

嘴唇再次迫不及待地相贴，好像分离一秒便会失去更多生命的养分。

 

他们是纠缠蔓延的树藤，哪怕用刀子划开牵连的根部也不能让他们分开。他们要一同枯萎、一同腐烂，直到变成烂泥被人踩在脚底也是共生的一体。

 

疼吗？

 

疼。

 

那就抱得再紧一些。紧到能依靠着对方生存，紧到成为能让对方活下去的水和空气，紧到世界毁灭宇宙都化为尘埃，另一个空间也分不开他们。

 

 

那天的倾盆大雨里，狂乱的水花争先恐后地贴上脚踝，打湿鞋子。Sunee握着伞，看到了树下两根缠绕生长的树藤。

 

End


End file.
